The First
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: Hotshot and Firestorm...Set after Unicron. Please R&R. Rating to be safe.
1. The Present

*As always, I own nothing of Transformers but my small collection of tapes and my Energon Starscream. Lyrics are copyrighted to Cheryl Crow and her peoples. I own nothing but the plot. This one came to mind as I listened to the song on the radio. Hope you enjoy*  
  
Hotshot looked on at the delicate femme sitting on a rock. The rising moon formed a halo around her face and bathed her hair in a silky white light. No words were said between them, but the yellow Autobot knew that something was troubling his ladylove.  
  
I would have given you all of my heart   
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart   
  
And he's taken just all that I had   
  
But if you want I'll try to love again   
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know....  
  
Firestorm sat watching the stars above. Only a few days ago, Hotshot had taken her aside and told her he loved her. She knew he was over there, patiently waiting for an answer. But she had none for him. Deep inside her spark, her love belonged to another....   
  
The first cut is the deepest   
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest   
  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed   
  
When it come to loving me he's the worst  
  
No one knew, but she had been closer to him than anyone else in her life. She had bonded with him as deeply as one could. She had sworn she would love him and stay beside him, no matter what should come.  
  
But now...he was gone.   
  
I still want you by my side   
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried   
  
And I'm sure going to give you a try   
  
And if you want I'll try to love again   
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know....  
  
Much as she didn't want to admit, she did care about Hotshot. There was no denying that. But he had decided to test their relationship and make it more than just the casual talk or the private smiles they had shared.  
  
He wanted her as his mate.   
  
The first cut is the deepest   
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest   
  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed   
  
When it come to loving me she's the worst  
  
Hotshot didn't quite understand Firestorm's reaction when he asked her to become his mate. She looked at him as if he'd asked her to rip her spark out or something. She had run out here. He stood near and watched, but didn't interfere. She probably was just surprised and needed time to take it all in.   
  
I still want you by my side   
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried   
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try   
  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again   
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
Firestorm took her optics offline a moment and thought long and hard about what Hotshot had asked of her. She knew she couldn't. Her spark had already made the decision for her. She brought her optics back online, clear and bright, and went over to speak to Hotshot.   
  
The first cut is the deepest   
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest   
  
When it come to being lucky he's cursed   
  
When it come to loving me he's the worst...  
  
"Hotshot...there's something you need to know about me. I know you think I've...well...I'm pure. The truth of the matter is I'm not. I've been touched by another....He was my first real, true love. And the first love is always the one you can never forget. He's been seared into my memory forever...and I don't think it would be fair for you to have someone who's been stained like me. You deserve someone better. I hope you find her soon."  
  
"What? When? Where? Who?!"  
  
Firestorm looked up.  
  
"Starscream. On Cybertron before the battle with Unicron," she replied simply, and walked off into the night, the darkness covering her amber, black, purple and gold frame with a shoud of ebony. She never looked back.  
  
*Like? Hate? Tell me! Submit a review!* 


	2. The Past

*At the request of several fans, I am going to continue 'The First.' It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I guess since my fans want me to....*feels the various laser pistols of various fans trained on her back* I will! Enjoy! BEWARE SPOILERS!  
  
"Starscream!"  
  
The call of his name brought the Decepticon warrior to a halt in the sky. Waiting for him was Firestorm. She looked very serious about something.  
  
"Firestorm...just what do you think you're doing here...You and I could get into trouble if we're seen together..."  
  
The lithe femme didn't seem to care and she threw her arms around him, holding him close to her. It was instinct, but Starscream laid his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on her ebony crown. They were a perfect fit.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Galvatron has to understand, Firestorm. And if it is not enough to live with.."  
  
"No!" she cried in protest, hugging him closer, "I am not going to let you--"  
  
"Firestorm," he snapped.   
  
The little femme lifted her optics to look at him.   
  
"I wanna be yours....Now."  
  
"Firestorm--"  
  
"Don't say anything else. I know I can't talk you out of it. But if we can be together....just this once....I'll be content with that. Make me yours, Starscream."  
  
For a long moment, Starscream considered her request. He only nodded at her.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Firestorm flew ahead, looking down at the battle between Optimus and Galvatron. She came back down after only a few moments.  
  
"Fire your cannons....just enough to get their attention," she said.  
  
Through the resulting smoke and ash, the couple walked through as Starscream drew his wing sword. Firestorm draped an arm over his shoulder and stood very close to him.  
  
"Star-scream!"  
  
"The game's over, Galvatron."  
  
"Firestorm!" called Optimus. The femme didn't budge, but looked up at Starscream, who nodded at her. Only then did she join her brother away from the battle that was beginning....  
  
And that ended in Starscream's death.  
  
*There you go! Please send a review!* 


End file.
